Sequestered
by Amon2
Summary: Neji pulls off an 'Itachi'...sort off. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

WARNINGS: Incest, rape, bondage, torture, humiliation…

I'm not really a big fan of Naruto but I decided to try my luck with this pairing. So tell me what you think.

Neji (Dominant)/Hiashi (Submissive)

Seme/Uke

Please Read and Review.

Sequestered

Chapter 1

Neji took a moment to revel in the warm draft coming from the burning Hyuuga compound. The once proud premises now turned into to a massive bonfire that illuminated the night sky.

It had been finally been done.

The Hyuuga were no more.

Not all of them though. He had spared Hanabi and Hinata planning ahead for a time when his cousins were away on mission so as not to risk them interfering or getting hurt.

Although he doubted they were going to appreciate the gesture.

Especially if they knew what he was planning for their father.

With one final look at the blazing structure structures Neji turned around and disappeared into the dark.

Hiashi woke up to a pounding headache and darkness. He did not know where he was or what had happened. He tried to move only to find himself restrained and his chakra sealed. He stilled for a moment and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark. Once his now normal eyes adjusted he took in his surroundings. He was in a small dark room that had a single barred window, a chair, the bed he was laying on and a small table. There was one door and he was sure it was locked and sealed from the outside to hinder escape. As he was sure that all of his weapons had been confiscated and he was restrained with chakra sealing bonds that were difficult to tamper with.

Hiashi closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop back on the mattress as he felt his headache return. He could hear no noises from beyond the door and assumed that his captor or captors were absent. He needed to think of a way to escape before they returned.

As though having heard his thoughts he heard the banging of a door as it opened and closed. Hiashi mentally winced. It seemed that whoever it was that has taken him hostage has returned.

The turn of locks alerted him that the person was opening his door.

Hiashi opened his eyes to see the kidnapper's face.

Complete and utter shock was evident on his face as Hiashi took in the other person's face.

"Neji?!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Incest, Yaoi, bondage, non-consensual, humiliation, and other things to come.

Neji/Hiashi

Chapter 2

"Had a nice nap Hiashi?"

"Neji! What is the meaning of this?!" Hiashi demanded angrily as he fought to escape his bonds. "And you shall address me as Hiashi-sama!"

"Oh no dear uncle," Neji said as he entered the sealed room and locked the door behind him.

"It is _you_ who shall address me as Neji-sama," Neji said calmly as he approached his restrained uncle.

"Neji, I don't know what sort of game you're playing at, but I shall have no part in it. Release me _at once!_" Hiashi's ordered, his face was contorted in utmost rage.

"Save your breath uncle," Neji moved to sit by Hiashi's bound figure, "It is I who shall be giving the orders now and you'll be the one following them. And your first order shall be to remain silent."

Hiashi's eyes were wide in shock; his outrage plain on his face. How dare that little brat speak to him that way!?

"_How dare you speak to me in such a…?!_"

But Hiashi never got to finish, as Neji had slapped the older man across the cheek with unprecedented strength. _Hard_.

The outrage was gone to be replaced by a flabbergasted look. A red hand print was now evident on the elder hyuuga's cheek.

"I said you are to be silent!" Neji repeated, his milky white eyes flaring in anger, "Do not speak back to me or else you shall have to bare the consequences."

Neji now sat back to examine his uncle, his eyes colder and more calculating than Hiashi had ever seen them before.

"I warn you _dear_ uncle," Neji said, "You will find it best not to anger me."

Hiashi, who was still reeling from shock, ignored the younger man's warning and persisted.

"_I swear by the gods Neji, you will pay for…_" But again Hiashi never got finish as he was interrupted yet again by another slap to the face. This time, it was harder. Hiashi could taste just a hint of the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth as the slap had nicked the inside of his cheek across his teeth.

"This is you last warning dear uncle," Neji repeated, his voice laden with threat and danger, "If you do not behave yourself," Neji said a bit condescendingly, a derisive smile on his face, "You will find yourself eligible for punishment."

Yet it seemed that Hiashi was still not listening, because the older man turned to Neji, and spit in his face.

Neji froze still as the saliva dripped down his cheek. He reached up to swipe the spit from his face. Looking straight into Hiashi's eyes, Neji smiled viciously before his tongue darted out to lick his uncle's spit right from his hand.

Hiashi, who thought he couldn't be surprised any longer, gasped in shock. The older man's face scrunched up in disgust before closing his eyes to look away.

Neji chuckled at his uncle's action and stand up from the bed.

"It seems that you still don't understand your precarious situation Hiashi," Neji said as he moved towards the door. "But I was expecting that from the beginning. That's why I came prepared. I'll just have to teach you your new position…" Neji's

face then twisted into a mischievous one, "…along with others." He said with a leer and then turned to leave.

Hiashi didn't quite comprehend what Neji had been trying to say, but was glad when the boy left. Now he could try and concentrate on finding a way out of here. He couldn't understand what had gotten into the boy. Sure they've always hated and resented each other. But Hiashi had thought that Neji was coming to terms with his life and himself. But now that has become painfully obvious that he had not.

Hiashi looked up at his binds, trying to figure a way out of them. The elder Hyuuga twisted and struggled but the binds were too well made, and the seals were blocking off his access to his chakra.

Just as Hiashi was considering another method the door opened signaling Neji's return.

Hiashi had been ready to curse at the boy in multiple languages, but his tirade halted and he frowned in confusion when a bare-chested Neji walked back in, dragging a large black chest behind him.

Neji approached his uncle still dragging the chest with him. He sat on the bed and pulled the chest to him.

Neji turned back to his uncle with an inscrutable smile on his face.

"Remember Hiashi you brought this onto yourself." Neji said, "We could have avoided this. But I knew for a certain that we wouldn't, I am quite familiar with your stubbornness." Neji smiled sadistically, "That is why I came prepared."

Neji turned back to the chest and opened it.

Although bound and laid down flat on his back, Hiashi still managed to see what was inside. His eyes widened and he sputtered, he had been rendered completely speechless.

Inside the chest were all assortments of whips, chains, cuffs, restraints, gags, blind folds, and cat-o'-nine-tails.

Hiashi might have though he was going to be tortured if there weren't still other items in the chest that made his breath stuck in his throat.

Inside were items that he had never personally seen or used before but still recognized them from past books. There were dildos, clamps, rings, leather straps, tubes of lubrication, collars, silk scarves, and other things that Hiashi hadn't ever seen before.

Hiashi tore his eyes away from the crude contents and shot Neji a dumbfounded look.

Neji smiled maliciously and without sating anything turned back to the chest. He appeared to look through the contents looking for something. He smiled and bent to pick up a select item.

Hiashi's face paled considerably and he felt anger rise again. He eyed the whip in his nephew's hand already guessing what was coming.

"DON'T YOU DARE NEJI!" Hiashi raised his voice, contempt, anger, and slight trepidation laced his voice. "THIS IS NOT A JOKE! DON'T…"

Neji frowned in anger and slapped his uncle again to halt the tirade.

"Did I tell you to speak?" he asked dangerously, "No, I did not. You are simply just making things worse for you Hiashi."

Neji then stood back up, pushed the chest away, and loomed over the restrained man.

He cracked the whip, delighting in the flinch it pulled out of his uncle.

"Prepare yourself uncle," the youth said, and raised the whip.

TBC

*

Disturbing, no?

Not only is there incest, but also rape. I won't be expecting any sort of positive reviews for this piece of writing.

There are so many stories out there where Neji is always his uncle's victim, I thought 'why not write one where it's the opposite and let Neji have his fun.'

For all those readers out there that are despising this story: don't worry, there won't be other Naruto stories from me. This will be the only story I write for Naruto. I'm not a big fan of the anime so this will probably be the only Naruto fiction. Maybe somewhere in the distant future I might reconsider, but the chances of that are slim.


End file.
